


Вечер. Утро. Ночь.

by Sasha_Holler



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Complicated Relationships, Friendship/Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Major Allen deserves love, Polyamorous Character, Sam Wilson Feels, The Author Regrets Everything, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Световые и температурные оттенки любви к Джеймсу Роудсу сквозь фильтры трех пейрингов С:Три истории в разных тональностях, декорациях, настроениях.





	1. Вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Хотел вставить эту шутку в саммари, потом раздумал вставлять вообще, потом все же решил, что без нее никак:  
> (Проще говоря, трехглавая история о том, как губительный полковничек путешествует по хуям)
> 
> Любовь моя беспредельна, в один пейринг ее не впихнешь.
> 
> Обновления следуют.

\- Вот думаю, завел бы я лучше кота… — вздохнул Сэм, открывая дверь и зная, что увидит. — Сделал бы ему дверку внизу  
\- Сделай, — полковник Роудс сделал шаг вперед и пролез в квартиру, сбив его драматический локоть — только он выразительно упер руку в бок, ну что вот за человек.  
\- И сделаю. Если уж у меня завелся тот, кто приходит и уходит, когда ему вздумается, мне хоть без конца открывать не придется.  
\- Ты мог бы и не открывать, — полковник возился, снимая пальто, выбирался из левого рукава, смешно болтая в нем рукой, пока вторая была занята винной бутылкой.  
\- Какой бесполезный разговор, — сказал Сэм, поймал его за полупустой рукав и стал целовать, сразу обозначая, какая судьба ждет все бесполезные разговоры в дальнейшем. Губы не успели остыть на улице, из машины в дверь перебежал, обгоняя холодные сумерки, а все-таки были уличные, почти каждый раз как чужие. Надо было заново расцеловывать. Он поддавался, наклоняясь вперед и оттопыривая зад, потому что еще не разулся, не хотел сходить с коврика в ботинках. Эта трогательная забота о чистоте чужого дома. Омерзительный зануда. Сэм подступил сам, но Роудс пихнул бутылку ему в руку и весь взбрыкнул, чтобы выпутаться и из него, и из пальто.  
\- Погоди, ботинки дай сниму… Там какие-то радиоактивные лужи...  
\- Серьезно? Вино? — Сэм посмотрел на этикетку. — Бе-елое вино! Полковник сегодня хочет побыть принцессой?  
\- А что мне, черного надо было купить? Я накупил чертова сыра. С кока-колой мне его жрать предлагаешь? Как ты мне надоел, Уилсон, иди лучше вино поставь…  
\- Это ты мне надоел, иди сюда…  
Он правда швырнул бутылку почти не глядя, но попал в диван слава богу. Немножко все-таки целился, а то мало ли, сколько она там стоила… Главное вспомнить о ней, падая на диван. Но время дивана придет позже, он смял его прямо здесь, с ожесточением выдирая тускло-серую рубашку из-за пояса штанов, поймал в ладонь затылок, другой рукой уничтожал пуговицы, кусал его губы, обе, и щеки, и скулы.  
\- Ну я раньше не мог… — пробормотал, переглатывая, Джеймс, без опаски роняя голову на его горячую руку. — Я еле…  
\- Я тебя что, спрашивал? Мне вообще не интересно.  
\- Тогда давай не сожри мое лит-цо, - хихикал позорный полковник, имея в виду, конечно, то, как он загребает губами целиком весь подбородок с нижней губой, оттягивая ее от бледноватой десны.  
\- А вот и сожру твое лицо… - пообещал Сэм, задушивая хихиканье обеими руками, заключившими в захват две щеки и согнавшими лицо это в смешную продолговатую кучу с бантиком вытаращенных губ. - Твое черное лицо с белым вином. Я, между прочим, тоже работал.  
\- Боже! Ужас! Не надорвался? — посочувствовал Роудс и ай-яй-якнул, когда широким хватом пятерня зачерпнула его ягодицу и стиснула как тренировочный резиновый мяч, со всей злостью и страстью.  
Однако, на контрасте с этим мстительным усилием, Сэм, улыбаясь, глядел ему в лицо сквозь сощуренные прорези маски нежности и насмешки, и вместе с постепенным расслаблением его клещей оседал полковник, слегка даже откинул на его плечо голову, два раза моргнув медленно, влажно, сонно. А потом и паучьи морщинки сбежались к сжавшимся губам, изнутри в которые толкался большой пушистый зевок. Пробился - розовая пасть Роудса медленно разошлась, обдав его теплым и кисловатым духом голодного желудка и последней — явно недавней — кофейной чашки.  
\- Ты сюда что, спать пришел?  
\- Я двое суток не спал… — полковник потерся шершаво-горячим виском о его гладко-горячее голое плечо.  
\- А это что? — Сэм пристрастно обследовал его между ног до самого верха ширинки.  
\- А не трахался трое суток… Это много в холодное время года, — сознался Роудс, не открывая глаз.  
\- Да? — Сэм приподнял брови и кивнул головой. — Занятно. А мы не виделись две недели.  
Полковник, по-прежнему безмятежно смеживший веки, пожал плечом и прицокнул уголком губ. Глаза Сэма хорошенько обсмотрели это лицо вдоль и поперек всех знакомых продолговатых линий, и он рассмеялся.  
\- Еще более бесполезный разговор.  
\- Что лишь намекает еще больше, надо бы с ними завязывать… Давай только поэнергичнее. А то меня укачает, и я засну.  
\- Вот ты когда мне такое говоришь… — добродушно и угрожающе забасил Сэм, выворачивая голос еще более бархатистым подкладом, и толкал, толкал Роудса к стенке, удваивая натиск, обдирал все одежные остатки, заставлял вышагивать из трусов, расцеплял их с замешкавшейся пяткой. — ...я подозреваю, что ты свою жопу застраховал.  
\- Я только на случай, если ты будешь омерзительно нежным… как иногда. Ай.  
\- Ай.  
\- Сэм, но нет, Сэм, не надо, ты не удержишь, Сэм!  
\- Конечно, как шваркну тебя о пол! — веселился он, поминаемый теперь суетно полковником, понявшим, что он не шутит, и получше мостил его ногу у себя на бедре. — Давай-ка сосчитаем… Сколько ты весишь? Сто шестьдесят?  
\- Сто шестьдесят три, — поправил Роудс обиженно и педантично, но заискивающие нотки уже никуда не делись.  
\- Я с таким весом даже на разогрев не присяду, перед ребятами неудобно. Ну, ну, кто боится? Высоковато для тебя, летчик?  
\- Спину себе сломаешь! Или мне…  
\- Так кому?  
Все, что он знал о диалогах с Джеймсом Роудсом — они могли продолжаться вечно, и в жизни он не даст себя потеснить на своем поле, отчаянный полководец и отъявленный балабол. Клишированные, но безошибочные затыкатели говорливых и иных беспокойных отверстий — поцелуй и пальцы, в идеале чередовать, ну только ведь он не любит, капризный дурень, а многое теряет. Но настаивать Сэм опасался, вероятно, более всего воображая, что полковник в ярости пустит какую-нибудь чернильную струю и ослепит его.  
У пальцев длинная память — они еще помнят тесноту рта, неохотно их отпускающего, когда, лакированные тянучей слюной, отрываясь от ее паутинок, стремятся вниз, поскорее впиться в нецелованный зад.  
Сожрать лицо. Это его, Роудса, забавляет манера Сэма целовать, как ковшом набрасывать, хаха, а сам вечно стонет ему в рот, жарко набрасывающий против трепыхающегося полковничьего жальца.  
Такой чувствительный, играть на нем можно, как на терменвоксе, вовсе не касаясь — только теплом скользящих ладоней поднимая пух, незаметный совсем на глянцевой коже, но под микроскопом Сэма, в воспаленном фокусе его разверстых зрачков, вовсю встающий на бугорках мурашек.  
Не до этих точностей и тонкостей, когда нанизываешь его на себя с двух оконцовочек как сосисочку для костра, против всех сквозняков (видишь свет? И я нет), и комбинации придушенных звуков в сводах его рта - виртуозно сыгранное на пальцах “О боже, боже”, любимая песенка, хит этого холодного сезона. Они начали в октябре, а уже февраль. И за это время первый дурашливый интерес, соленое бездумное желание, азарт захвата: все выродилось в свирепую жажду, которую было кем и с кем, что Сэм запросто и делал, все так же используя любые удобные шансы, что и в дополковничий период, из чистого упрямства отмахиваясь от факта, что по сути это теперь пустая растрата мышечного электричества,  
Потому что  
жажда  
только  
становится  
сильнее  
Каждый толчок жмет на кнопку в его мозгу, ревет сирена, один за одним бахают пожарные спринклеры, льется кипяток, пенится черное вино... Как так вышло, что теперь насытить его может только определенный набор человеческих клеток, по чьей-то злой милости однажды составивший Джеймса Роудса, сто шестьдесят три фунта, подхваченные под коленки, слишком он уже гражданский для таких перегрузок надо было его послушать… Или нет. Он еще сильнее, чем был раньше, он же сраный супергерой. Об этом Сэм подумает позже, лежа навзничь на кровати и с ворчливой благодарностью принимая потный стакан с водой.  
\- А ты был прав. Сон как рукой сняло, — полковник, пышущий влажным теплом после душа, возвратился из кухни снова, уже с вином.  
\- Рукой… одной рукой с тобой не сладишь, блудливая задница. А где сыр? Это же тот сыр, который пахнет как двадцать пять членов в футбольной раздевалке?  
\- Именно поэтому я его и не принес... Надеюсь, это был опыт приятный, а не травматичный, — Роудс забрался на постель, потянул ноги, щегольнув сочным перекатом бедренной мышцы и изгибом голеностопа.  
\- Поди... — слабо отбился Сэм и, ерзая, всполз по подушке вверх, чтобы нормально принять бокал. Вино было теплым, конечно, кто же мог его охладить. — Это вино хорошее?  
\- А тебе самому как кажется?  
\- Не знаю… — он глотнул, причмокнул губами. — Всегда кислое. Неудивительно, что у тебя лицо такое.  
\- Которое ты все время пытаешься сожрать? Делаю вывод, что тебе нравится.  
\- Мама всегда учила, что все кислое - полезно. Она ошибалась. А ел ты когда в последний раз?  
Роудс сделал такой жест рукой с бокалом, будто ему легко ответить на этот вопрос, но не ответил. Опять двинула его плечи и шею эта странная жеманная ужимка с окончанием - микроскопическим наклоном головы, будто скреблась в склепе полковничьего тела трагически недодушенная дива, или ее призрак.  
\- В самолете… а, это было вчера. Ам-м… Да и не начинай ради бога.  
\- У меня есть чили. Чили в холодильнике.  
\- У тебя есть чили? Вот как?  
\- Что не так? Не я его готовил, если тебе интересно.  
\- Тогда буду, — Роудса резво смыло с кровати, но в дверях пущенная Сэмом подушка догнала его задницу.  
\- Прикройся. Будешь ходить тут размахивать членом, вдруг мне в окно заглянет детский хор. Где твои трусы?  
\- Это будет довольно страшно, — полковник удалился, сложив тем не менее за своей спиной самый изящный на памяти Сэма жест “пошел нахуй”. В его исполнении это было причудливое скульптурное сооружение из чуть скошенного к ладони среднего пальца, обрамленного, как кружевами, прочими пальцами, сильно загнутыми к костяшкам.  
\- Кто тебя учил так показывать! — проорал в возмущении Сэм в глубину квартиры. - Дискуссионный клуб!? Это даже оскорбительно не по сути своей!  
\- А трусы мои там, куда ты их зашвырнул! — проорали в ответ уже из кухни. - Отыщешь — надену, хотя может это уже собственность детского хора.  
Тук-звяк, он открыл холодильник и нашел кастрюльку, тумц — греть еду поставил, пижон, на плиту, а не в микроволновку, как все нормальные люди.  
\- А ты не со мной, Уилсон?  
\- Всю жизнь мечтал смотреть, как голый полковник ВВС у меня на кухне ест чили! Там булочки в контейнере. А я в душ!  
В душ после полковника даже страшновато было ходить — ни одного открытого тюбика, зеркало протерто. Пусть докажет сначала, что он вообще человек. Он вспомнил их забавный бессловесный диалог в ванной: при каждом визите Роудс изводил его лосьон, и как-то раз его совесть замучила, что было весьма неожиданно, учитывая, до чего он был бессовестный — Сэм нашел на полке деликатно оставленный им новый флакончик. В ответ на что купил двухлитровую бутыль и утвердил ее на видном месте, дав понять, что он выше этого. Потом Роудс смеялся, что они оба после ванны скользкие и шелковистые, как две ебущиеся атласные куклы.  
Сэм улыбнулся, стоя с открытыми глазами, пока ему на макушку, исходя паром, сыпал натуральный кипяток. Хотелось все горячее и горячее, пока не пришло понимание, что можно так и свариться.  
Он вывалился из душа, еле отдышавшись, и все-таки решил заглянуть в кухню, полюбопытствовать, как там противостояние полковника и чили, кто побеждает.  
Роудс сидел там все ж-таки не совсем голый, в зебровом пледе — зебровый плед в самом начале привел его в такой восторг, что Сэм так и не смог прорваться сквозь него и объяснить, откуда он взялся — и говорил по телефону. Негромко, вполголоса. Никогда в обычной жизни он не приглушал голос, с разговорах с Тони так тем более вещал как динамик на людной площади. Сэм подавил (в который раз уже, не без того) желание окунуть его телефон в миску с чили, вместе с его мордой, и просто… хотел бы он просто молча уйти, как всякий гордый человек, но он просто очень громко прошлепал к холодильнику, втрое громче обычного чмокнула дверца, донышко бутылки с соком отвратительно скрежетнуло по стеклянной полке… Когда он опустил бутылку, Роудс уже положил телефон, подпер подбородок ручонкой, расстелив пальцы по щеке, и улыбался, говнарь этакий.  
Сэм поднес было горлышко ко рту, но вторые пять глотков уже в горло не полезли.  
\- Чего?  
\- Как дела-то были, Сэм? Не виделись давно.  
\- Пошел ты, — отмахнулся он и убрел в спальню, сверх всякой меры разморенный от слишком горячего душа, слишком холодного сока, безнадежной невозможности злиться на улыбающегося Роудса в зебровом одеяле и абсолютно безвыходной невозможности не злиться. Нераспутываемый клубок чувств. Что это застряло в ноздре, никак не расковырять? Насохшая мелодрама из бывшей комковатой слизи. Он планировал провести свой вечер иначе, но никто его не спрашивал.  
\- У меня есть куча племяшек, — Роудс начал издалека, еще не появившись в поле зрения, говорил и топал в сторону спальни. — Так что дядя Роуди всегда знает, когда мальчики и девочки не в духе… Ап!  
Именно с таким цирковым молодцеватым возгласом он на резвом ходу споткнулся о волочащееся полосатое крыло и растянулся на полу, четко поделенный порогом между комнатой и спальней.  
Сэм не помнил, когда вообще последний раз плакал (если напрячься, мог бы припомнить, когда в штаны последний раз наделал года в два с половиной, а вот с ревом было сложнее), но сейчас его рыдания, казалось, сочились из каждой поры кожи, все лицо было мокрое, будто в него плеснули из стакана. Так кошмарно, безобразно, неуемно он хохотал, давился, пел фальцетом, кряхтел от натуги, пытаясь прекратить, но становилось только хуже, диафрагму внутри трепало как собачьи щеки на скорости сто двадцать пять миль в час. Он скатился с кровати и пал на колени возле груды эбеновых доминошек, обливая их ливнем слез там и сям.  
\- Ты… живой там хоть… дядя… — просвистел он, сгребая рассыпанные части вместе с замешанным в них пледом. — Господи, ты ж прямо проехался… это какая фигура пилотажа была?  
\- Хихихи! — весьма искусно передразнил его полковник (для “хахаха” в Сэме уже не было достаточно воздуха), чья голова была еще внутри зебровых завалов, отчего Сэм, абсолютно уничтоженный, завалился набок и стал корчиться рядом вместо того чтоб помочь, и его хихихи в какой-то момент приобрели такой тревожный тон агонии, что помощь, возможно, нужна была уже ему.  
\- Ты долго еще будешь смеяться? — спросил Роудс спустя минут пять, сидя в проеме двери по-турецки и подпирая костяшками руки подбородок.  
Сэм хотел сказать, что и сам был бы рад уже перестать извергаться на полу спазматическим смехом, но не мог — продолжал извергаться, пока жерло не опустело хотя бы настолько, чтобы он смог перевернуться.  
\- Это было сексуально, — выговорил он, подползая к Роудсу как пьяный лев, путаясь в собственных же коленях. Но нет, еще и свое падение он бы уже не пережил.  
\- Знаешь, как это некультурно — смеяться над падениями?  
\- Знаешь, что еще некультурно? — Сэм, пошатываясь, стал подниматься, и его потянул за предплечья, подмышки, одеяльные складки. — Иди сюда, кукуруза.  
\- Почему это кукуруза? — удивился полковник, влекомый к постели.  
\- Одна кукуруза тоже задавала очень много вопросов… — прошептал Сэм, погружаясь в его ухо и заушную ямку. Последний слог короткого смешка распушился выдохом, распавшимся затем на множество разнотонных вздохов и посапываний в ответ на поцелуи и ласки, на каждую нитку кокона омерзительной нежности, где оба барахтались, неироническое эхо внутреннего нераспутываемого клубка — теперь горячего, как жидкий свинец, в самом центре пустого нутра, где по всем углам разливался тот сладкий звон, от сокрушительной силы которого валились в черную пропасть перегородки сердца, прутья реберной клетки, разрушенный мост хребта.  
С тяжелыми, как падающие ядра, последними стонами он четырежды утвердил свой финальный аккорд, с каждым наваливаясь все тяжелей, пока не упал всем заново собранным весом сверху, словно сквозь плотный сон чувствуя отголоски каких-то смутных, тонких вибраций. В ухо ему дышали мелко-мелко и часто. Ценой и бог не знает каких усилий Сэм сдвинул себя, как плиту, чтобы дать ему расплющиться обратно.  
\- Не трогай, тщ… — выдохнул неровно полковник, останавливая его руку. - Я тоже… я тоже.  
\- Даа? — Сэм хмыкнул, достаточно еще живой для того, чтоб скорчить самодовольную рожу. — Может, благодарственный поцелуйчик? Не мне.  
\- Заткнись, — сморщился Роудс, а поцелуйчик все-таки выдал — ему, правда, зато такой длинный и ласковый, с легкими сносками на веки, виски и нос, что он сомлел и забыл его дразнить.  
Почти.  
\- Ну хотя бы массаж. Мне.  
\- Хося пы массас, — шепеляво передразнил его полковник-сволота и со вздохом заворочался. — Укладывайся. Не упущу возможность посидеть на твоей жопке. Говорил же, спину сломаешь.  
\- Стоит того, как видно… — пробубнил Сэм в подушку.  
\- Думаешь? — спросил после паузы Роудс.  
Сэм не ответил — только пожал плечами, на которые он уже положил свои руки.


	2. Утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Другая палитра и температура.  
> Человек с самыми синими глазами в мире и истории, в которые сложно поверить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Информация о происхождении пейринга, равно как и напоминание о сути персонажа майора Аллена, если кто забыл, содержится еще в заметках к предыдущей на странице работе Fear of the water, из которой, в общем, тянутся сюда хвосты и усы. Как говорится, ВСЕ ПЕРЕПЛЕТЕНО итд  
> *музыка из Служебного романа*

Полковник совершил большую ошибку, когда не раскрыл жалюзи в спальне. Из-за этого майор мог бы спать, словно попугайчик, накрытый тряпкой — пока темно. У сна один гнусный побочный эффект, привыкаешь к нему.  
Жалюзи потрескивали, колыхаясь от сквозящего ветерка, несущего с улицы писклявый лай, хлопанье автомобильных дверей и прочий городской шум: тысячи маленьких шумов в неразделимом уже замесе. Майор вылез из-под одеяла, пробуя ногами ворсистую полосу ковра, а за нею прохладный пол. Часы показывали несусветную цифру, ни в какие годы майор Аллен не мог себе позволить быть таким праздным гулякой, спящим аж до половины девятого утра.  
Он надел хозяйские треники, оставленные для него и замечательно подходящие ему по росту, подошел к жалюзи и аккуратно раздвинул холодные створочки тремя пальцами. От нежданно пролившегося в этот зазор солнца, злого, как фотовспышка, у него вскипели глаза, и он отпрянул с тихим ругательством.  
Он присел снова на кровать и посидел несколько минут, растирая лицо так, словно пытался налепить на место кожу, что за ночь съехала со всех нужных мест с подходящими отверстиями. Удалось согнать сонливость, но не совсем до конца остатки чувства, что он - актер в каком-то дешевом кино, где нет ни действия, ни понятного сюжета, лишь разной густоты серость пятнает углы, и звучно преувеличено каждое шарканье ноги. Словно он сделал шаг из себя и теперь не знает, как загнать свою проекцию обратно.  
Отняв руки от лица, он обвел взглядом спальню, сморщился еще раз неодобрительно на жалюзи, таящие за своим полосатым щитом такую ловушку, и все же поднялся.  
Дверью спальни он отрезал звуки уличные от звуков кухонных, подплывших к нему из коридора: бубнящий говорок, шипение, периодическое звяканье.  
В ванной он распечатал зубную щетку, оставленную для него специально, губка в упаковке была из той же явно заботливой серии, там же на видном месте оставленная пачка одноразовых бритв, два чистых синих полотенца на краю ванны — только слабоумный бы не понял. Как будто невидимые слуги в сказочном замке предвосхищали все нужды майора. Он выжал из принятия душа все удовольствие, какое только можно было получить — включая осознание себя таким свежим, каким последний раз был уж не упомнить когда. Если бы ему позволили выкурить сигарету на кухне, а не на балконе, майор Аллен все-таки заподозрил бы, что умер и попал не куда бы черт его подери, а в самый рай.  
Свет, в спальне полоснувший его по глазам как бритвой, в кухне наполнил все сквозь окно и растерял злонравную едкость, хоть и бесился тут на каждой ложке. В честь чего такое солнечное утро, хмуро спросил кто-то внутри майора, будто надеялся найти регулировщика неожиданных погодных явлений. Но все простил ему же, как только увидел возле плиты полковника. Подняв над сковородой лопатку, тоже поймавшую прицельный лучистый солнечный плевок, он прислушивался к голосу поставленного на стол планшета — диктор новостей почти разделался с экстренным блоком, готовясь выдохнуть в ленивом освещении вялотекущего бардака в сенате. Тут-то Роудс его и учуял все тем же восприимчивым затылком.  
\- Доброе утро, майор. Выспался?  
\- Даже стыдно.  
\- Ну? С чего это?  
\- Вижу, как вы с утра уже в боевом режиме,в отличие от...  
\- Я, майор, жарю блинчики. Что бы там тебе ни говорили о черных, — он повернулся и слегка пошевелил лопаткой. — Мы не настолько серьезно воспринимаем кухню.  
\- Простите, неудачно пошутил, — улыбнулся майор, все еще тиская сигаретную пачку — и курить хотелось, и уходить с кухни было жалко, как ребенок не хочет вылезать из бассейна, так и он не хотел выныривать даже на пять минут из этого тепла с запахом горячего масла, из созерцания того, как утро топит полковника в своем звонком меду.  
\- Напротив, весьма удачно, — возразил светозарный полковник, перевернул блинчик и вновь повернулся сам, ослепив майора Аллена разлетом своих ключиц, совершенно открытых ему и солнцу. В простоте облегающей его черной маечки крылась мучительнейшая из душевных смертей. Немного дрогнувшая синяя поверхность глаз майора Аллена отразила, как у него взорвалось сердце — первый раз за сегодня. Он снова шагнул вон из себя и увидел, как он смотрит — как всегда на него смотрит, полюбовался на свою умную и грустную морду спаниеля с собачьей печенькой на носу, готового так сидеть хоть вечность, пока не скажут “можно”.  
\- Кури здесь, у тебя волосы мокрые. Продует на балконе, — Роудс вернулся к сковородке. Майор Аллен — к жизни. Скорее всего, ненадолго.  
\- Боюсь поверить, полковник, чем я это заслужил, — пошутил он снова. Было очень здорово, ей-богу, что в обществе полковника ему не приходилось работать над своим шутливым тоном. То есть, делать его более шутливым.  
\- Тем, что ты красивый. Выключи видео, надоели все.  
В течение следующей минуты он курил, полковник жарил блинчики.  
\- И все же… — несколько нерешительно проговорил майор Аллен, замучив окурок в крышечке от пустой медовой банки, предложенной ему в качестве пепельницы. — В следующий раз, думаю, заеду в отель.  
\- Чего ради? — поинтересовался Роудс, удивленно приподняв бровь. Готовый блинчик повис на лопатке, уже готовый шмякнуться на столб своих толстых близнецов.  
\- Ну, просто, если в каждой поездке… кто-то узнает, представьте. Думать начнет… Вы не беспокоитесь?  
\- Неа, — полковник беспечно мотнул головой и завершил путь блинчика, а заодно и весь процесс — этот был последний.  
\- Почему? — спросил майор слегка робко.  
\- Потому что никто все равно не поверит.  
\- Так-то вы правы… — пожал плечами майор Аллен. — Я и сам не верю.  
Роудс засмеялся, вытер руки бумажной салфеткой и потянулся за кофейными чашками.  
\- Ты смешной.  
То, что майор Аллен меньше всего ожидал слышать в отношении себя — что он красивый и смешной. Второе, впрочем, могло объяснить первое, полковник шутил так постоянно: “потому что ты красивый” и “зато ты красивый”, особенно когда майор тупил.  
\- Шоколадный сироп или кленовый?  
\- Кленовый.  
\- Его нет, — со вздохом полковник вынул из холодильника коричневую бутылку, потряс ее. — И шоколадного нет. Ни черта тут нет. Э-эх.  
\- Могу сходить, - майор уже привстал, но Роудс, одной рукой уже ставящий тарелку с блинами на стол, другую положил ему на макушку и усадил его обратно. Тарелка коснулась столешницы ровно в ту же секунду, что его зад — стула.  
\- Да сиди уже. Отдыхай. У нас вчера был тяжелый день.  
Рука убралась с головы не сразу — он постоял так в размышлениях, покусывая губу и оглядывая кухню, а когда сошел с места, рукой скользнул по щеке, закончив легким пробегом большого пальца по нижней губе. Майор, пока он не видел, закрыл глаза, чтобы взрывная волна от очередной гибели сердца их не выпихнула наружу.  
Полковник, меж тем, с досадой и смирением перебирал унылое содержимое холодильника, вполне понимая, что изобилию взяться было неоткуда, учитывая частоту его появлений в квартире. На блинчики-то наскреб из остатков позапрошлой недели.  
\- Да и так хорошо, — заверил его майор, осознавший, что полковник Роудс уже готов покорить новую вершину, пусть даже это вершина горы блинов, оставшихся без сиропа.  
\- Ага! — он вынырнул из холодильника и спрятал руки за спину, поигрывая плечами. — Я нашел сыр...  
Майору был показан сыр в чаше ладони.  
\- ... и банан.  
Рассекречен был и банан.  
\- Ты что любишь?  
Вас, подумал майор и сказал:  
\- Давайте все.  
\- Ох, да ты опасен! — полковник подбросил сыр, поймал и прикрыл холодильник чересчур энергичным толчком плеча. Дверца от чрезмерного ускорения не прилепилась и срикошетила ему в локоть. — Зараза!...  
Чудное выдалось утро у майора, и получаса не прошло, а он уже и смешной, и красивый, и опасный.  
\- Идите поцелую, — дерзко пошутил опасный майор, и оба расхихикались, Роудс даже прихрюкнул, прислонив ко рту руку тыльной стороной, ту, что с сыром. Майору Аллену все еще казалось, что солнце заливает кухню, а оно уже давно иссякло, свернулось под нью-йоркской облачной плесенью.  
\- Теперь я вижу, что бывает, стоит тебе выспаться. На-ка потри сыр. Он в порядке.  
\- Я вам верю, но вот это я срежу!  
Не было уже солнца, но все сияло, сияло.  
Они сначала поделили блинчиковый столб на сырный и банановый, но к середине все перепутали и мяли прямо так, вперемешку. Майор Аллен никогда в себе склонности к извращениям не замечал, если не считать того, что в юности слушал Юритмикс, но эти блинчики с сыром и бананом были совершенно греховно вкусны, как ни один завтрак в его жизни.  
\- Потрясающе, — озвучил его мысли Роудс, тыкая пальцем в оставшуюся сырную стружку, чтобы прилипла, и слизнул это потом все. — Но автором идеи придется записать тебя. Ну, или убить. Можешь снова покурить здесь. Еще раз. Последний разок.  
\- Незачем покупать мою душу, полковник, я уже и за блины отдаю. Но отказываться тоже не стану.  
\- Кури-кури, — он склонился вперед, держась руками за сиденье стула между широко расставленных ног. — Мне-то не знать, что такое сигарета после завтрака. Совсем не та, что до.  
\- А вы курили?  
\- Шуточка такая древняя — в первой командировке некурящих нет, — Роудс аккуратно защипнул двумя пальцами сигарету, уже им раскуренную, переместил из его рта в свой и сделал длинную и очень трескучую в повисшей тишине затяжку. И тем же путем возвратил — вложив фильтр меж майоровых пересохших губ. — Но чаще дурь. А ты?  
\- А я не очень. Мне с нее спать хочется.  
Полковник улыбнулся, встал, и пока майор докуривал, принялся убирать со стола. Очень, очень долгий процесс. Зато они так обожрали тарелки, что не было нужды соскребать остатки перед посудомойкой.  
\- А может, еще кофе? — спросил Роудс, взявшись пальцами за его пустую чашку. — Майор, это не тот.  
\- Да… — подтвердил майор, уткнувшийся лицом в его локоть. — Сам не знаю, как так получилось.  
Он почувствовал опять руку на своих волосах, она перебрала те, что подлиннее, ото лба до макушки, гульнула к затылку, пощипывая выстриженные. Секунды застывали как парафин, капающий на полированный стол. Интересно, что в жизни человека пошло не так, если по голове его за всю эту самую жизнь гладил только полковник Роудс?  
\- Слушай, я давно хотел вопрос задать… Не то чтобы это важно, скорее любопытно… — произнес он, все поглаживая.  
\- А может, не надо? — сказал майор, прижавшийся виском к его животу, к теплой чистой майке, сквозь запах тела все еще отдающей утюгом.  
\- Понял, как скажешь.  
Тут, конечно, могло бы быть литературное затемнение вида “и они как-то оказались в кровати”, но только не с полковником Роудсом, он как минимум сначала загрузил до конца посудомойку.  
И тем не менее, когда бы ни случился, каждый поцелуй, вполне не новый, отзывался тем же громом, как самый первый. Так же внутри все сбегалось в тянучий узел, совершенно как тогда в раздевалке бассейна, где первый раз Роудс его поцеловал, легонько оттянув голову за волосы назад, а у него руки умерли на коленях, лежали как вареные сосиски, и выбросить жалко, и использовать невозможно. Но он все же оказался лучшим любовником, чем ожидал, вероятно, полковник, хотя никто не спрашивал, чего он там ожидал. Можно было бы и ответить на вопросы, которые явственно Роудсу подпекало задать, но майор Аллен совершенно не хотел, чтобы вообще какие-то вопросы между ними появлялись, потому как в этом случае им бы конца не стало.  
Гораздо лучше бесконечный повторяющийся путь по его позвоночнику, от складок на развернутой шее до теплого крестца и обратно.  
\- Размажешь меня по всем простыням — не соберешь, — предупредил полковник, утопивший часть своего лица в подушке, так, что майор видел только половинку улыбки, кусочек сахарного полумесяца, один закрытый глаз, обрывки длинных морщин на лбу. — А мне завтра в Саудовскую Аравию лететь.  
\- К Саудовской Аравии я соберу, — пообещал майор, слегка разнообразив монотонное черчение вдоль позвоночного русла поглаживанием правого крыла. — С закрытыми глазами. Как автомат.  
\- С одной рукой за спиной.  
\- С обеими.  
\- Это ртом что ли?  
Почему бы и нет, как бы ответил майор, целуя его между лопаток.  
Ртом я это тело уже знаю не хуже, чем руками.  
Одно дело – хотеть то, чего не можешь иметь, другое – иметь то, что хотел, и знать, что не имеешь это вполне. Ловушка, в которую он не мог попасть с вероятностью девяносто девять процентов, а все же накололся на эту клятую единицу, и везде теперь оставлял за собой эти бледные полукровавые пятна, свои сухие печальные поцелуи, брошенные в песок, на которых тихо цвели потом пустынные цветы.  
Ведь это было ясно, как сегодняшнее утро, что он любил его, любил так, как любят, пожалуй, всю жизнь кого-то, встреченного в первом классе за партой, кого однажды увидели и проводили эту любовь сквозь пыльный полдень до самой смерти, иной раз только на три шага сзади, загребая башмаками по следам и никогда не коснувшись даже руки. Ему повезло коснуться. Повезло мять руку на простыне, бесконечно впивая седьмой позвонок, чувствуя грудью, как он сводит и вновь расправляет лопатки, и если бы даже это было единственное такое утро, он бы его рассадил по косточке на тысячу клочков земли и сидел бы потом в своем саду, слыша его частое горячее дыхание каждый раз, как закрывал глаза.  
\- Ох-хох, майор, — выдохнул Роудс, вынырнув из подушки. — Ну куда ты пополз.  
Его рука раскрылась как скобка и заключила его в себя, куда бы он ни пытался до того поползти. Вообще-то он полз выкурить сигарету, но притих, прижатый к простыням. На сколько-то. Надолго.  
\- Со мной в школе был случай, - начал полковник неожиданно. То, что он не спит, выдало только это, ну и еще легкое поглаживание шеи майора левой рукой, спустившейся сюда от наглаженной макушки. – Я пригласил на школьный бал Еву Спеллман. Она была такая миленькая прозрачная девочка. Всю жизнь вместе учились, а вот в последнем классе, что ты будешь делать, я втрескался. У нее была такая шейка длинная, и вся она сама длинная, а волосы белокурые, как у маленькой девочки. А она мне отказала. Я пришел домой до того расстроенный, что при всех нажаловался за столом, даже при лучшем дружке Хьюи, который заскочил ко мне на ужин. Я все никак не мог понять, почему все такие странные вокруг: и папа, и Хьюи, и мама, как будто дружно боятся пукнуть на спичку и дом сжечь. «Чувак», сказал мне Хьюи. «Ты понимаешь, почему она с тобой не пошла?» «Потому что я ниже ее ростом, наверное» ответил я. «Почему еще?»  
Майор пока ничего не мог ему предложить, кроме напряженного вопросительного взгляда. Пока мотивы рассказа этой басни были ему совершенно неясны.  
\- Когда я поступал в академию, офицер из приемки посмотрел на меня и прямо до слез захохотал. «В летном у нас учатся одни ебанутые. Ты ебанутый, сынок? А что это я в самом деле, ты – черный пацан полтора метра ростом, конечно ты ебанутый!» Представляешь, я так только спустя год понял, почему Ева Спеллман не пошла со мной на бал. Ты только подумай, какая хорошая у меня была жизнь, если я в те годы до семнадцати лет не врубался.  
\- А может она все-таки не пошла с вами потому что ей кто-нибудь другой нравился? – осторожно предположил майор Аллен.  
\- Ты знаешь, даже в голову никогда не приходило! – Роудс распахнул глаза в деланном ужасе, но тут же захихикал, сузив их снова в щелки с летящим углом. – Думаешь, самый умный тут, да? Нет, Хьюи даже не устрашился спросить туалетный Конгресс. Ну, это когда девчонки знают все обо всех по тому, что в туалете болтали. Ева Спеллман пошла бы со мной на бал, если б я хотя бы не был «ну вот настолько черным». Несколько оттенков отделяли меня от ее согласия.  
\- А откуда вы узнали, что Хьюи спрашивал? До вас же в академии дошло.  
\- Спустя годы сознался. Он до сих пор в нашем городе живет, мы пиво пьем, когда я навещаю родителей. Ты чего вообще докапываешься к истории, майор, нашелся адвокат расистов! – развеселился необычайно полковник и слегка подпихнул его коленом.  
\- Просто… просто подумал о девчонке. Девчонкам за это часто достается, а? Как будто они должны на все соглашаться, раз уж такой замечательный парень соизволил предложить.  
\- О, споришь со мной. Люблю это. Еще с того раза, — от выражения лица полковника майору стало жарковато. И даже страшновато. Обуявшая его игривость производила несколько тревожное впечатление.  
\- А рассказали-то вы зачем?  
\- Чтоб у тебя была еще одна история, в которую никто не поверит. Я подумал, тебе надо знать про меня что-нибудь. А то думаешь наверное, что я уже родился таким, сразу с нашивками.  
\- Я и так знаю кое-что, — майор Аллен прикрыл глаза и поерзал щекой по подушке.  
\- Что ты знаешь?  
\- Вам нравится моя голова.  
\- Это так. Она мне нравится, — полковник растрепал ему волосы, не изменив, впрочем, многого. — Эх, майор... Ладно. А знаешь еще что?  
\- Хотел бы знать, но страшно, — сознался майор, когда раскрыл глаза и увидел, что лицо Роудса приблизилось и таит в себе непременный смешной подвох.  
\- А давай еще поспим, — прошептал он с этим вот смешным подвохом.  
\- Полко-овник! Бог с вами! Куда нас только заведет такая распущенность, — последнее майор Аллен произнес скорее философски, обращаясь уже к потолку.  
\- Ну мы чуть-чуть только. И никому не расскажем, — Роудс перевалился на спину, закинул руки назад и погрузил их под подушку, одновременно потягиваясь.  
\- Да, — отозвался майор. — Все равно никто не поверит.


	3. Ночь.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И последняя, но не по важности для авторского сердечка, главка.  
> Настроение для уютненького бротп - уютик, мимишечка, очень много звиздят.  
> "Звуки флиртующих старых людей"(с)  
> В конце концов, в моем роудиебском мирке, это - первооснова всего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю, проследил ли кто в серии дешевую аналогию не только с временами)

Сухой рот, мокрый зад.  
Это было первое, что почувствовал Тони, просыпаясь, и значило оно лишь то, что он очнулся в остывшем джакузи, спящим с запрокинутой головой и разинутой пастью, что, в общем-то, случилось с ним не впервые.  
В муке хлопая съежившимися губами, он огляделся, обшарил руками все вокруг себя насколько смог, уронил пустой бокал, откуда повалились раскисшие персики из коктейля. Рот был как эмалированная кружка, пресный, бесчувственный, но с далеким привкусом холода и мыла.  
\- Уф, - сказал кто-то рядом, будто в джакузи вместе с ним сидел тюлень, но это был всего лишь Джеймс Роудс, умудрившийся заснуть на боку - его правая рука расстелилась по полу и тоже сбила пустой стакан, из которого сиротливо покатилась оливка.  
\- Рядом с тобой нет воды? — прохрипел он, с усилием моргая, так как свет в ванной горел, и совершенно никак нельзя было отгадать, какое время суток их окружает, поскольку и окон не было.  
\- Да воды тут полно… Я, блин, по пояс в воде, — Тони еле шевелил онемевшим языком. Одним, судя по ощущениям, сухим черенком от языка. — Только пить нечего. Который сейчас час?  
\- Сейчас час... — повторил полковник и вытащил из воды левую руку, с часами, водонепроницаемыми, на счастье. Пришлось сдуть с циферблата пенную шапочку. — Третий, Тони.  
\- Иисусеньки! — Тони откинул назад голову и зажмурился. — Как думаешь, когда мы отрубились ночью, чтобы пробыть в обмороке до трех?  
\- Нет, ты не понял. Третий час ночи, — Роудс, забывшись, мазнул мыльными пальцами по закрытым глазам. — Блядь!  
\- Бля-я-дь… — эхом повторил Тони и огляделся. — Я хоть надеюсь, это та же ночь? Если это уже другая ночь, я здорово опоздал на ужин с космонавтами.  
\- По-моему, вот это был ужин с космонавтами, Тони, — сказал Джеймс устало, оседая в опавшей пене.  
\- Ладно? Надо вспомнить, куда я тогда опоздаю, но для этого надо понять, какой сегодня день.  
\- Мы только пили, или чем-то еще догнались, как думаешь? — осторожно спросил Роуди, приоткрыв один глаз.  
\- Я не знаю точно, но могу подтвердить, что было весело.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что я в носках, — Тони в подтверждение выхлестнул ноги из воды. Носки действительно были на нем. — Сиганул сюда вот прямо так, очевидно. Господи, почему мой автоматизированный дом не догадается ставить рядом со мной воду? Для чего я их всех сделал?  
\- А больше никакие логические выводы не приходят? — добавил вдруг Джеймс уже другим тоном, от которого Тони слегка насторожился.  
\- Какие? Никакие. Я тебе Тони Старк, а не Шерлок Холмс, — он нервно поерзал, отвернулся, повернулся, взмахнул кистями рук. — Ну что?  
Роудс чуть наклонил голову, наморщив лоб, слегка закусил нижнюю губу, и все это короткое безгласное выступление заставило Старка похолодеть.  
\- Неет. Ты уверен?  
Полковник теперь возвел глаза к потолку, едва заметно пошевелился, а спустя пару секунд вновь поглядел на Тони и кивнул.  
\- Говнооо… говно-говно-говно-говнооо… — зачастил Старк и схватился за голову, размазывая по волосам воду и пену. — Слушай, мы ж с вечеринки, может, это был не я?  
\- Слушай! Пошел на хуй! — возмутился Роудс и загреб довольно большое количество воды, чтобы плеснуть прямо ему в лицо.  
\- Ай! Ну, ладно, не обижайся, бамбино, я еще не вполне адекватен. Куда ты полез?  
\- Вон из этого болота, и тебе советую, — Джеймс, выбираясь из джакузи, подтянулся, тяжело плюхнулся задом на бортик и с отвращением глянул на подушечки своих пальцев, а затем и на ступни. — Все скукожилось. Я думаю, это все та же ночь. Ничего не отвалилось. Хотя, кто знает, ты еще не весь вылез.  
\- Ну пошел, пошел… — заворчал Тони и тоже полез наружу. — Эй! Ну хватит!  
Смеющийся Роудс снова пнул поверхность воды и окатил его повторно. Старк содрал с себя мокрый носок и с удивительной для похмельного человека быстротой и меткостью швырнул его мокрым комком, попав точно полковнику в лицо, отчего тот, ничуть не обидевшись, повалился на пол и захохотал. Хохотом это можно назвать тоже с большой натяжкой, его сухое горло издавало цоканье и временами тоненький свист “ииииииииииии!”  
\- Вот дурак… Чего ты заливаешься? Ничего смешного нет. Ты точно уверен?  
\- Уж не сомневайся… — Роудс, опираясь на руку, поднялся, повел затекшими плечами. — Придется это принять. Очевидно, мы надрались и тряхнули стариной в джакузи. Ну или раньше. Надеюсь, не в машине по пути сюда.  
\- Надеется… Если он узнает, нам конец, — Тони весь печально обвис, как грустный плюшевый заяц под дождем.  
\- Чего это нам? Тебе, — уточнил полковник, уже удаляясь. — Пошли помоемся. Не хотел об этом говорить, но ты только представь, сколько мы туда нассали, если дрыхли там не один час. Слей воду.  
\- Сейчас солью. Да уж, надеюсь, мы там хоть одни были все это время… — вздохнул Тони и поплелся вслед за ним.  
\- Я не сильно шарил ногами в воде, так что если там тело, мог и не заметить.  
\- Мы отвратительны, — сказал спустя пять минут Тони, когда они вдвоем стояли под душем и, не в силах удержаться, пили воду прямо оттуда, разевая рты навстречу прохладным струям.  
\- Побереги это до момента, когда вспомним побольше, — посоветовал, фыркнув, полковник. — А в целом, мы такие же, как и всегда.  
Когда они покидали ванную, кутаясь в одинаковые желтые, как лимоны, халаты, Тони почувствовал, как наступил босой ногой на что-то щекотное, и опустил глаза.  
\- Плохо дело. Роуди.  
\- Чего?  
\- Это боа, — и действительно, Старк пошевелил длинное сиреневое боа, пушистое и нежное, оно вкрадчиво и празднично змеилось поверх скиксшего на полу смокинга. — Как думаешь, мы привезли его прямо с ужина, или куда-то еще заезжали?  
\- Ну, если мой телефон молчит, значит, из новостей мы этого не узнаем, это плюс, — Роудс похлопал себя зачем-то по халату. — Кстати, где телефон-то, интересно…  
В этот момент грязная вода, покидающая джакузи, издала последний сосущий всхлип, и полковник услышал за своей спиной:  
\- Я нашел.  
Он подошел к Тони, вставшему на край опустевшего резервуара, и глянул туда же, куда смотрел он. Черный прямоугольник телефона лежал на дне смирненько, вместе с пустой бутылкой из-под шампанского и ботинком.  
\- Плохо дело, — опять сказал Тони.  
\- Да наплевать, у меня резервная копия всей начинки есть, а позвонить найдут куда, — махнул рукой Джеймс. - Пойдем, надо выпить таблеточек…  
\- Нет, ты не понял. Там ботинок.  
\- Ну да. И что?  
Вместо ответа Тони повернулся и, вытягивая палец, пересчитал все туфли, разбросанные по полу вместе с деталями смокингов. Их оказалось четыре. Ни вид, ни размер, ни положение ботинка не могли в данную секунду объяснить его происхождение, принадлежность и обстоятельства, при которых они его уперли и утопили в ванной.  
\- Мы отвратительны, — с некоторым даже удовольствием произнес полковник.  
Когда они проходили сквозь комнаты в бар, с улицы в окна смотрела ночь. Ночь священная, час третий, самое ее сердечко, когда еще утром даже не пахнет. “Три утра” еще можешь сказать, а “два часа утра” уже совсем никак. Джеймс шел вдоль окна, круглые размытые огоньки словно влетали ему в рот и выплывали невредимыми из затылка.  
Он остановился - желтый лучащийся шарик таял прямо у него на губах, в треугольничке на точке смыкания, и сгинул вместо со всем волшебством, когда Роудс в сумраке повернул голову.  
\- Возможно, мы пили шампанское из ботинка.  
И снова пошел, оставив Тони на месте, проходить все стадии принятия нового факта путем смены нескольких гримаc.  
В баре они, впрочем, приободрились оба, но были уже помягче и потише, чем в ванной, словно с одного ярко освещенного берега перешли вброд ночь и промокли насквозь.  
Тони с легкостью человека привыкшего доставал отовсюду стаканы, виски, орешки, оливки.  
\- Слушай, мне скоро пятьдесят, с такого похмелья я буду сок, — подал голос Роудс, увидев виски.  
\- Ясно. Вообще не вопрос, — Тони, на удивление, обошелся без сарказма. Легко, будто на шарнирчике, развернулся, вытащил из холодильника апельсиновый сок, налил полковнику полный стакан и на палец бултыхнул туда чистой водки.  
Роудс, получая стакан, сделал неясную попытку сказать что-либо, но потом внутренне махнул рукой.  
\- Давай, мистер “мне скоро пятьдесят”, — Тони сел за стойку напротив него и поднял свой стакан. Себе он, подумав, намешал то же, что и ему. — Помнишь, как ты сказал, что совместные тусовки вредят нашей дружбе?  
\- В тот момент так и было, — ответил Джеймс, не замешкавшись ничуть. — Я был натурально готов тебя укокошить, и мне тогда не с кем было бы дружить.  
\- Ой, ну все… — Старк качнул головой. — И хватит уже про свои пятьдесят. А то я так вспоминаю, что мне скоро тоже пятьдесят.  
\- И это чистая правда, — сказал полковник и склевал из чашки одну оливку. Тони проводил взглядом его пальцы, гибкие и плавучие, словно актинии в воде, и чуть слышно откашлялся.  
\- А все-таки, ты случайно не припомнишь, кто начал, ну, первый? Ты или я? В смысле, ну… может, я пытался, понимаешь...  
Полковник взглянул на него так, что Тони крякнул и прервался.  
\- Ладно. Ладно. Мне просто интересно. У меня кусок памяти будто подушкой задавлен. Я почти уверен, что это был ты. В то время, когда я хотел быть совращенным, ты этого не сделал, а вот сейчас, когда совсем не к месту! Почему все считают, что развратник — я? А я из одних чудовищно здоровых отношений вляпался сразу в другие. Роуди, ну ты хоть улыбнись что ли, я для себя шучу?  
\- У меня не-че-ло-ве-чески болит голова, — почти пропел полковник, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Ох ты господи. И давно?  
\- Вот пару минут назад. Как под глазом лопнуло и вверх, — он пальцем обвел свою голову от брови до затылка. — Налей-ка еще.  
\- Сока?  
\- Водки, сынок. И ты знаешь.  
\- У-угу, — Тони, не мешкая, вернулся в холодильник, а после выдвинул ящичек, где сухо загремели банки и блистеры с таблетками. Роудс получил свой стакан и желтоватую круглобокую пилюлю, похожую на чуть прижатую субмаринку. Он запил ее прямо длинным глотком водки и откинул голову чуть назад.  
\- Разик, — Старк поднял один палец.  
\- Разик, — подтвердил Роуди и пополз с табурета. — Мне надо туда, где темно. Эти космонавты, конечно, вообще дикие.  
\- Святая правда, — Тони слегка к нему притерся, поддерживая по пути. — Сколько часов ты провел в самолете за этот месяц?  
\- Обычно я тебя достаю вопросами на эту тему, давай не будем менять порядок вещей.  
\- Здесь ты все-таки старичок, а не я. Как думаешь, стоит искать ту Золушку, которая наградила нас башмаком?  
\- Вполне возможно, она растворилась в ванне. И слава богу!  
Когда они вновь шли мимо окон, Роудс вдруг остановился, вынудив Тони покачнуться.  
\- Чего ты?  
\- Ничего.  
Они примолкли, стоя напротив мерцающей панорамы ночного Нью-Йорка и отражаясь в ней полупрозрачными и слегка раздвоенными, как две расслоившиеся картонные фигурки.  
\- Мы и не замечаем, как привыкаем к шуму. Понятия не имеем, что такое тишина ночью, — сказал Роуди негромко, и зеленоватый блик из окна скользнул по его левой щеке, когда он чуть двинул головой.  
\- - Ты чего, я могу сделать так, чтоб во всей башне было тихо как в гробу, — пообещал Тони.  
\- - Нет, не можешь.  
Тони вздохнул одним только носом и обнял его обеими руками, как ребенок, положив свой тупенький подбородок на плечо. Окно отразило их, теперь раздвоенных сообща, и желтые халаты на них, слившиеся в один мираж, разбавленный сумраком и стеклом. Их головы там наполовину растворились тоже, и это сняло с них три слоя лет, каждый по десять. Маленькие животные, сбившиеся в кучку в маленьком аквариуме, куда глядит миллион разноцветных глаз.  
Роуди вдруг хохотнул сквозь сомкнутые губы, Тони отвел взгляд от окна и посмотрел ему в ухо.  
\- Чего?  
\- Вспомнил, как мы с тобой насвинячились в тот раз, а внезапно приехали твои. Помнишь? Думаешь, твоя мама нас раскусила?  
\- Хах-ха, конечно помню. Я чуть не лопнул, на тебя глядя, но если б заржал, всему конец. Мама считала, ты за мной приглядываешь. Я не мог сказать маме, что ты — чудище бешеное.  
\- Ха. Вот это единственная причина, почему меня в академии ни разу не накрыли на проносе бухла. Кто б на меня подумал? А ведь моя мама тоже была рада, что мы дружим. Сам слышал, как она говорит папке: “Тони такой славный ребенок. А Джимми может быть очень злым мальчишкой”.  
\- Это еще что значило? - спросил польщенный Тони. Сколько бы лет ни проходило, похвала Роберты Роудс в цене только росла.  
\- Она надеялась, что ты научишь меня дружить. Потому что ты — самый маленький умильный пушистый дружильник на свете. А я был злым мальчишкой.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Правда. Я и сейчас злой.  
\- Как голова?  
\- Хорошо. Что б я делал без этой таблеточки.  
\- Ну, с ней-то, хорошо, а лучше без. Пойдем поваляемся.  
\- Ты что, мать твою, пытаешься сказать, что я на колеса опять сяду что ли? Да я слишком старый для этого, иди ты к черту, — разбушевался Роудс, шутливо на четвертушку. Но в спальню шел без споров.  
\- Я просто сказал. Ты мне вечно мозги моешь, а я тебе не могу помыть? Хватит буянить уже, в конце-то концов. Ложись, злой мальчик.  
Роудс, фыркнув, рухнул в кровать, взял себя за затылок и потянулся очень сладко.  
\- Смотрю, у нас больше ничего не болит? — заметил Тони, хлопаясь рядом.  
\- Да хватит уже, наседка. Я в порядке. Хе, — Джеймс хмыкнул, не глядя на него, и последовавшая за этим хеканьем пауза, да взгляд в потолок, означали, что у него уже созрела какая-нибудь история из прошлого. — В последний школьный год я брехал маме, что пошел спать, а сам ночью под одеялом доделывал домашку, потому что днем не успевал. Она б тогда заставила или кружок какой-нибудь бросить, или работу. Думал, я самый умный, и часов трех сна мне достаточно.  
\- Я уже чувствую, что тебя как-то накрыли, в этом должно быть поучительное зерно, — заметил Тони, лежащий рядом с ним на боку, подперев голову рукой.  
\- Ага. Я начал скрипеть зубами во сне. Сколько б того сна ни было, успевал даже девчонок в другой комнате разбудить. Мама думала, у меня глисты.  
\- Бедный трудяжка. Так тебя заставили бросить кружок?  
\- Нет. Просто дали по башке и сказали, чтоб все исправил.  
\- И ты исправил?  
\- Ага. Научился спать везде и по-всякому. Даже в душе поспать умудрялся, пока вода на меня лилась. До сих пор, знаешь, бесценный навык.  
\- Забавно… - Тони прилег на спину. — А я тут подумал, раз нас не тошнит, значит где-то до этого точно тошнило.  
\- Надеюсь, не в этой же ванне.  
\- На вечеринке был твой мексиканский бойфренд, — осенило вдруг Старка, он даже снова голову приподнял. — Может, это его башмак?  
\- Луис из Калифорнии, дубина. И он мой друг, — Роудс фыркнул и отвернулся от него, получше подоткнув подушку под щеку.  
\- Ха, как я друг?  
\- Таких как ты больше нет, — серьезно ответил Роудс и, протянув руку назад, наугад погладил его по шевелюрке. Тони примолк, нырнув в подушку, и глядел на него оттуда с полминуты, как из засады. Джеймс будто бы дремал, хотя что-то подсказывало Тони, что нет.  
\- Эй.  
\- Что? Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Ты прямо спать-спать или так просто?  
\- Ужаснее всего, что я понимаю этот вопрос. А что, ну что?  
\- Да ничего… — Тони подвинулся ближе, его палец крючочком зацепил ворот желтого халата, потащив его вниз и обнажая клинышек гладкой темной кожи. — Я что-то подумал, раз уж и так этой ночью чпокнулись, может уже все равно, где один, там и два?  
\- Вопрос этот кому адресован? — Роудс взбрыкнул локтем. — Мне что ли? Изменник-то подлый не я здесь.  
\- Вот ты злой мальчишка! — Тони вжался лицом в теплый клинышек кожи на спине, нюхая его и кусая, и спинка выгнулась, и он услышал скрипучий одобрительный смешок.  
Ведь черт возьми, думал Старк, залезая всюду руками под халат, если уж все равно согрешил, так хоть надо помнить все. Какие бы смутные стоп-кадры и панорамы прошедшего гулянья ни всплывали в голове, ни одного попадания в нужный эпизод.  
Он, как и обещал, мог сделать так, чтобы ни один звук в эту комнату не проник. И из нее наружу тоже, эту дверь никто бы не смог открыть. И он это сделал. Берег это все как всегда, все вот это особенное, необъяснимое, больше ничье.  
\- Да к чертовой маме, это точно был я… — прошептал он в него, едва дыша и путаясь в халате, уже не поймешь, то ли в его, то ли в своем, увязая в этом махровом лимонном разврате. — Когда ты такой пирожочек, как тебя не цапнуть.  
\- Да заткнись ты, — глухо похохатывал Джеймс, хорошенько окутанный и придавленный этим урчащим гнетом.  
\- Цап, — сказал Тони и цапнул. И еще цапнул, и еще, и все не скажешь где и за что. — Не обхихикайся здесь.  
\- Твоя бороденка щекочется. Как будто по мне хомяк шныряет.  
\- Нет, ты мне все не испортишь! Старый похабник. В молодости ты был куда романтичнее.  
\- В молодости я как раз сидел на таблетках! Сюда поди, — Джеймс подтянул его наверх. и Тони чуть не расквасил лица им обоим, когда приподнялся, покачнулся и потерял равновесие.  
\- Ай прости-прости-прости!  
\- Ты ткнул мне носом в глаз…  
Тони в извинение ткнул его носом в нос и так остался, глядя в размытые из-за полутьмы и близости глаза Роудса, вполне целые - его носом глаз было не выколоть.  
\- Живой?  
\- Не дождешься. Иди чего скажу, — Роуди боднул его носом, заставляя повернуть голову, и шепнул в ухо. — Я.  
\- Да я так и знал, — шепнул он в ответ. — С тобой хоть вообще не пей. Пользуешься тем, что я по старой дружбе отказать тебе не могу.  
\- Ты, извини конечно, так высоко залез чтоб поболтать?  
\- Скажите пожалуйста! Вот ты и заткнись. — Тони укусил его за ухо, а потом поцеловал в губы, и как-то сами наконец распутались треклятые пояса и рукава.  
Они никуда не торопились. Сердце ночи билось медленно и мягко, она потихоньку слабела под нажимом неизбежного утра, но была пока еще живая, пока еще густая, холодная, чернильно-синяя, в тысячеглазых ожерельях окон и огней, а над ними - звезд.  
И никто, конечно, не заткнулся.  
Они все говорили, говорили, смеялись, занимались любовью, неповоротливые, теплые и сонные, как медвежата, говорили и смеялись снова, а ночь все не кончалась.  
Для того, кто хочет запомнить ночь, она и не кончается.  
Для того, кто помнит каждую ночь, она никогда и не кончится.


End file.
